1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus for cooking, and more particularly to a heating apparatus for cooking having an improved water supply device for supplying water to a steam-generating device, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, heating apparatuses for cooking include an electronic oven range, an electric oven range, and a gas oven range, for example. The electronic oven range, i.e., a microwave oven, supplies high-frequency waves generated from a magnetron to the inside of a cooking chamber, thereby cooking foods placed in the cooking chamber using heat generated from the foods themselves. The electric oven range or the gas oven range transmits heat, generated from the operation of an electric heater or the combustion of a gas, to the inside of a cooking chamber, thereby cooking foods in the cooking chamber. Since moisture of the foods is evaporated during cooking, the above heating apparatuses for cooking are disadvantageous in that the foods are easily dried. Thus, a steam-generating device for preventing foods from being dried and improving cooking effects is installed in the heating apparatuses for cooking.
EP Patent No. 0277337 discloses a heating apparatus for cooking comprising a steam-generating device having a container shape installed on the bottom of a cooking chamber, and a water tank in a drawer-type installed above the cooking chamber for supplying water to the steam-generating device. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-20005 discloses a heating apparatus using high-frequency waves comprising an evaporation tray installed on the bottom of a cooking chamber, a heater for heating water in the evaporation tray, and a water tank installed at a side of the cooking chamber for supplying water to the evaporation tray. The above heating apparatuses supply water from the water tank to the steam-generating device or the evaporation tray, heat the water, supplied to the steam-generating device or the evaporation tray, using the heater to generate steam, and then supply the steam to the cooking chamber.
Since the water tanks of the above-described heating apparatuses for cooking are not exposed to the outside, a user cannot check a quantity of residual water in the water tank and it is difficult to determine a time for supplying water to the water tank. Further, the filling of the water tank with water causes the user inconvenience.
When the operation of the above-described heating apparatuses is terminated during cooking using steam, residual water often remains in the steam-generating device. When the heating apparatus is not operated for a long period of time under and the residual water remains in the steam-generating device, the residual water in the steam-generating device eventually becomes contaminated and causes hygienic problems. Further, when the replacement of the water filling the water tank of the heating apparatuses is not performed for a long period of time, the inside of the water tank becomes incrusted with harmful biological material and this biological material also causes hygienic problems.
Thus, there is a need for a heating apparatus for cooking, which informs a user of a time for supplying water and easily performs water supply, and a control method thereof. There is also a need for a heating apparatus for cooking, in which residual water does not remain in a steam-generating device and a water supply device after cooking using steam is terminated, and a control method thereof. Further, there is a need for a heating apparatus for cooking, which informs a user of a time for replacing water of the water supply device with new water, and a control method thereof.